


A Familial Lunch

by herecomestroublr



Series: Lord Death Married A Witch?! [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lunch, Spirit Albarn (Mentioned), Teenagers Hate Being Coddled, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: You wished it could always be like this, and often wondered what if would be like if you were all born as normal humans or people with less status. Would you still try to help people? Would Kid still go to the DWMA? What would Death’s name be? He kind of looked like a Michael to you. And what would Kid’s name be? You had no idea and decided it best not to delve into that particular subject.“I don’t know either.”





	A Familial Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> another one in the series! i really enjoy writing about families and friendships. established relationships are much easier to write, and have a lot more to work with, i think
> 
> thanks for reading an enjoy!

“Mother, _please_.” Death the Kid stated, voice strained and face red as he tried not to move. “I can do this _myself_.” 

“I know, I know! But I haven’t seen you in a while, and I want to make you some new clothes for the Gala!” You stated, grabbing a floating pencil surrounded in a green light and writing down a measurement on a floating notepad. 

“I would _hardly_ call this spending time with me, mom.” Kid stated, voice sarcastic as he held his arms out as you released the pencil and grabbed a tape measure. 

“Well, we can spend more time when we shop for fabrics! I know how picky you are about all of that.” You pursed your lips and wrapped the tape around your son’s bicep. “Have you been working out?”

Kid flushed. “ _Mom!_ You don’t just _ask_ shit like that!” 

You stood and smacked the back of his head, and he stumbled. “ _Language,_ Kid! And why can’t I ask about the health of my son? The last time I made you clothing your biceps weren’t this thick. I’m just saying that you have muscle mass!” 

Kid buried his face in his hands. “ _Please_ mother, can we just get this over with? I’d like to put my clothes back on.” 

“ _Fine._ Fine! We’ll finish measurements later. How about we go out and get the fabrics now, and have lunch with your father?” You suggested, waving your hand and watching as the various floating tools went back to their places. 

“That sounds _fantastic_ , mother. So if you _really_ want to do that, get _out_ and let me put my clothes back on!” 

“Fine! I’m leaving!” You raised your hands in a defensive position and walked out of the room, closing the door behind you. Walking down the hall, you knocked on Liz’s door after hearing Patty’s voice from inside. 

“Come in~!” Patty sang. 

You opened the door to be greeted with the sight of the girls in pajamas sitting on the floor. Liz was doing Patty’s nails in a dark blue. Patty for once was actually sitting still as her sister painted her nails with deadly accuracy. 

“Hey, girls! Do you want to go fabric shopping with Kid and me? We’re going to have lunch in the Death Room later.” 

“Nah, we’re fine. We’ll just order a pizza or something.” Liz replied, not looking away from her sister’s hands. 

“Yeah! We’re all cool here!” Patty grinned at you. 

“Alright. Just text me if you girls need anything. I’ll leave money on the table by the door.” 

“Okay, thanks, Lady Death.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Mom!” 

You smiled again and told the girls goodbye, before exiting the room and heading down the hall again, towards the staircase. As you headed down the grand staircase, you waved your hands over your clothing, watching as your purple patterned pajamas transformed into blue jean shorts and a t-shirt from a local band. Not a typical outfit for a witch or the wife of the lord of death, but you were never a typical person. 

“Kid!” You called out, grabbing your purse, then magically appearing your phone into your hand and placing it inside. “I’m waiting!” 

A scoff was heard from the staircase, and your son appeared, buttoning up his jeans. He was wearing an unbuttoned flannel and a DeathBucks shirt. “I’m coming! Just hold on a moment!” 

You watched as he descended the stairs, and smiled, making a noise of happiness and bringing him into a hug as soon as he was within reach. “Oh! My boy! My beautiful son!” You exclaimed in happiness. He had grown up so much!

“Mom! Let me go! You’re going to ruin the symmetry!” He pushed away from you, and immediately went to the nearest mirror, fixing his hair with a comb he pulled from a pocket dimension. 

“You’re going really good at that, you know.” 

“Good at what?” Kid asked, turning towards you when he fixed his hair, following you out the door after you left a few hundred dollars on the table by the door. 

“Summoning things from pocket dimensions. If you are as powerful as I hope, you might actually be able to use some type of magic. I’d have to get a few tools from the council to see if you actually can… hmm…” You trailed off, and wrote out a message in magic in the air, sending it to the Grand Witch with a wave of your hand. 

“Interesting. Well, tell me when they get back to you I guess.” Kid said, strolling along the sidewalk next to you, waving at a few fellow DWMA students along the way. “But you know, where exactly will we be getting the fabric?”

You straightened up and started walking a bit faster. “This way! It’s a small little shop, but they have great quality and you can custom order some patterns and colors.” 

Kid nodded although you didn’t see, and made a sound of agreement. The both of you continued on, Kid occasionally waving at students he saw helping with decorating the town. 

It had been a few months since Maka killed the Kishin, and the city was finally finished being rebuilt. In celebration, Death had declared that there be a festival, and even funded most of it. Ironically, he used the money and treasure found in the destroyed castle Arachnophobia had used. So the whole festival was catered, people from around the world were invited, and there was even a concert the night of the party happening in the city square. 

Team Maka would be awarded medals at the Gala in the DWMA, and then the ball would begin. It was mostly for the foreign people coming anyway, and you felt bad for your husband because there was absolutely no way you could be in the same room with him and have things go smoothly. Instead, you would head out to the street fair with Spirit. You had it all planned. 

Speaking of planning, you grinned when your favorite fabric shop came into view and hurried your son along. “Come on! Let’s hurry up and get some lunch after this!” 

Kid sighed, allowing you to pull him along. “Alright, mother.”

\--------

Bags of fabric and Chinese takeout in your hands, you followed Death the Kid as he lead you through the complicated hallways of the DWMA. Just because you helped found the academy, didn’t mean you knew your way around the massive school. You hadn’t stepped foot inside in years, after all. 

Up some stairs, down some halls, and around a few corners, the familiar guillotine arches came into view and the both of you made your way into the Death Room. The room was empty, only the crosses and the raised platform with the mirror upon it were visible. The fake clouds ran across the sky, and you watched as they circled the room. 

“Father?” Kid called. No response. 

“Death, dear? We brought Chinese food!” You called, using a spell to reach into the mirror realm. It sounded a bit off to the ears of your son. 

But it worked, as a figure soon stumbled out of the mirror, a table and three chairs appearing as Death took off his mask and cloak, hanging them on a rack that appeared as well. “Oh! I love Chinese! Did you get Szechuan Palace?”

You sat the food on the table as Kid pulled plates, napkins, and utensils from a pocket dimension. “Of course, I know it’s your favorite.”

“You’re the best wife ever! Anyway, how are the outfits going?” Death asked when everyone was sitting down and digging to their food. 

“You _knew?!_ ” Kid exclaimed, his noodles falling from his chopsticks as he looked at his father shocked. 

“Of course! I thought it would be nice if we could match, Kid!” 

You grinned when your son looked at you. “Why do you think I bought so much fabric?”

Kid groaned and sunk down his chair, chewing loudly as he shoved more noodles into his mouth. 

“Oh, don’t pout! Remember, after you dance a few times and chat with people, you and your team are more than welcome to join Spirit and I at the street festival.” 

He perked up, and Death chuckled as he ate. “That _does_ sound considerably better.”

You smiled, and lunch continued in calm silence. It had been a few years since you had sat down to eat with your family like this, and it was very refreshing--even if Kid had been pouting minutes earlier. 

You wished it could always be like this, and often wondered what if would be like if you were all born as normal humans or people with less status. Would you still try to help people? Would Kid still go to the DWMA? What would Death’s name be? He kind of looked like a Michael to you. And what would Kid’s name be? You had no idea and decided it best not to delve into that particular subject. 

“I don’t know either.” Death interjected after a considerable length of time. 

“What?” Kid asked. 

“Nothing important, my _sweet_ little son.” You responded, trying to pinch his cheek. He scowled and swatted your hand away while Death chuckled and called him adorable. 

Yeah, you really missed these meals.


End file.
